User blog:Blue Jay Superior/Who?
Kris: *flies up to Jay* JAY! *crashes* Uggh, I'm still learning to use these wings. Jay: OWW! What do you want? Kris: I came in contact with a strange creature. He said that he wanted to see you. Jay: Was it British Accent Guy? Kris: Umm... No, it wasn't this "British Accent Guy" that you made up- Jay: I didn't make him up! Charlie's just too busy, you know, searching for Wingman's remains to prove it... Kris: He wanted me to tell you that you would never guess who he was, and that his name was Gaea. Jay: Can you describe Gaea? Kris: Well, he looked like a combination of Pixie, Gary, Charlie, you, me, Gracie, Lucy, and Locy. Jay: I believe the word you're looking for is "disturbing." Kris: The most peculiar thing is, I think he can cross the fourth wall. Jay: What do you mean? Kris: I think he can go outside and learn about us somehow. Jay: That sounds strange... Why? Kris: Because those are the only non-villains who have been in your stories so far. Jay: NO KRIS DON'T- Locy: *smacks Kris with a frying- Kris: *counters frying pan with another frying pan* Locy and Kris have a sword fight... Well, a frying pan fight. Locy: *smacks Kris' frying pan away, then smacks Kris with a frying pan* Jay: Maybe you should smack people for not breaking the fourth wall... It happens less often... Locy: I'll consider it. *disappears* Jay: Kris, can you take me to this Fourth Wall Creature? Kris: Sure. Meanwhile, at the House of Gaea... Gaea: MINION! Get me a destructive weapon of destruction! Sasquatch: My name is Sasquatch! Gaea: I DON'T CARE, MINION. Sasquatch: I think I'll consider joining the side of Mr. Mister Mister Mister. Gaea: WHAT? I used to date his wife in high school! Sasquatch: But you're a girl... Sir. Gaea: I know that... Sasquatch: Being Gary without the r is not aloud in Club Penguin! Tim: I HEARD THAT! Rory: ME TOO! Kyle: SAME! Jack: AND ME AS WELL! Dot: HEY, I HEARD THA- Wait, I'm not- Gaea: Ahem. Sasquatch: ...okay. So what? Gaea: Do you want me to disintegrate you, Minion? Sasquatch: No! I want to be the character who is in every episode of this series! Well, except for Jay, of course. Gaea: And so far you have been. If you disobey me ONE more time, Minion... Sasquatch: PLEASE! Gaea: Uggh, I'll just eat you for dinner soon... Kris: *arrives* I have found him, Master. Jay: Master? Gaea: Good job, Minion. Jay: MINION? Kris, I thought we were friends? Kris: Master is my only friend. Gary: *walks out* Master is all of ours' friends. *sips coffee from a cup that reads "#1 SLAVE"* Jay: Wait... Master... DREAMMASTER... GAEA IS THE DREAMMASTER? DreamMaster: What? No! She's not me! Gaea: Yeah, that would be weird... And how did you get out of dreams? DreamMaster: Umm... A radioactivity leak is bringing all the villains of the PSA to your base, including me. Gaea: That's not supposed to happen! Happy Herbert: *rings doorbell* HELLO? I'M HUNGRY FOR RADIOACTIVITY! Jay: Hungry Hungry Herbie Happy Herbert: HEY! I HEARD THAT! Douglas: *crashes through rooftop* It is I, DOUGLAS! Jay: Seriously, you should choose a better villain name. Douglas doesn't sound cool. Douglas: THEN I AM... THE DARK LORD! Voldemort: Already taken. Darth Sidious: Also already taken. Ganondorf: STILL TAKEN. Douglas: Why does the power of cliche things overpower me? Justin: *runs in through the bathroom* You do not want to know how I got in here... By the way, Gaea, you should really clean the toilets... Percy: Jay, it's me! Jay: I thought you were dead! Percy: Wasn't I revived? Jay: I don't remember. We haven't done a Roleplay in like three months! Locy: *smacks Jay with a frying pan* Popcorn Guy: POPCORN ATTACK! *shoots popcorn at Locy* Happy Herbert: *breaks down the door* Locy: *sarcastically* No, not popcorn. Popcorn Guy: HEY! Popcorn destroyed your agency! Locy: We rebuilt it. And our base is now popcorn proof. Popcorn Guy: Well whatever! *slingshots popcorn at everybody* Megalodon: *swims around under base, then pops up* Jay: MEG! Meg: Yes, it is I, Shark Vader. Smulley: *shoots a laser in the wall, and comes through* FATHER, I AM HERE. Douglas: For the last time, I am NOT your father! Smulley: Then why did you sign my birth certificate? Douglas: You downloaded my signature off of the Internet and photoshopped it onto the picture of a birth certificate! Smulley: Well how else would I be able to go to the airport? The entire RPF marches through the base door with Herbert. Ultimate Protobot: *crashes into the base, holding the rest of the bots in the Stage thing* HERE I AM! *bots pop out of stomach, dressed as aliens* Crickets chirp. Ultimate Protobot: I told you guys that wouldn't be funny! Robots can't give birth to extraterrestrials! Korea Von Valentio: *flies down from the sun* I am Korra Von Valentio, at your service! Gaea: Oh, I could have sworn you were Apollo. A bunch of Pookies and Preps fall from the sky. Uncle Arctic: Oh, great, the SASS. Dian: You didn't think you could get away from me, Locy, did you? Locy: You weren't even chasing me! Jedi: *comes from the bathroom* You don't want to know how- Justin: Hey, I already used that entrance! Jedi: What do you mean by "used?" Brady: *surfs in on top of Meg* Charlie, where's McKenzie? Hungry Herberta: *eats the back door* IT'S EATING TIME! Ghostly Harrison: *floats through the walls intangibly* An avalanche comes through, bringing Tusk. Tusk: MINIONS! *summons Snow Minions* Gaea: Hey, minions are my thing! Vove: *walks through the door without a dramatic entrance* X1-Dark-Hax-1: *hacks into base* Hello! Klutzy, Crissy, and Klepto fly through the flying Aqua Grabber thing. Klutzy: CLICK! Agent Extreme: *bursts through the door, running over Vove* POOKIES MUST DIE! Prince Xavier: *bursts through the door, running over Agent Extreme and Vove* FOR NARNIA! Scorn: *flies overhead* Gaea: Okay, this went better than I thought it would. I have only one agent left to hypnotize. Jay: NO! DON'T HYPNOTIZE ME! Gaea: *hypnotizes Locy* Jay: What? Not me? Gaea: Oh, please. You still can't see me. Go back to your computer, I've left a message for you. Jay: *questioningly runs back to igloo to find a message on the computer* Computer: IT IS THE END, JAY. YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME, LET ALONE YOUR FRIENDS. YOU CAN'T SPELL THE WORD "FRIENDSHIP" WITHOUT END, JAY. YOU CAN'T. WELL, YOU COULD, IT'D JUST BE "FRISHIP." ANYWAYS, ONE MORE THING. WATCH THE LAST LETTER. ALWAYS. NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I'M GOING TO GO FIND WHO PUT THIS SO-CALLED "ARTWORK" ON THE WALL OF MY BASE. SERIOUSLY, WHO DOES GRAFFITI? To be continued... (In the next part) Category:Blog posts